My Friend, My Nemesis
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: Sheldon has gone into a rage. He is fed up with Jenny's refusals to his advances. With his berserk state, he has taken up the career status of a super villain, more powerful than any other Jenny has fought before.
1. Friendzone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful work, known as My Life As A Teenage Robot, but I do own the plot...and what happens to these people.**

* * *

><p>Sheldon has gone into a rage. He is fed up with Jenny's refusals to his advances. With his berserk state, he has taken up the career status of a super villain, more powerful than any other Jenny has fought before.<p>

He knows her weaknesses, and how to target them. Not only will defeating her be revenge, he'll be able to rub it in Nora Wakeman's face that he is the superior scientist. He's only eighteen versus her eighty so…he could still use some improvement.

* * *

><p>Brad tapped on the glass of her bedroom window, "Hey…Jen!"<p>

Jenny hurriedly opened the window, "Hey Brad."

Tuck shoved Brad in the window with a thump, before jumping on his back to support his landing, "Oh hi Jenny!"

"Hello Tuck…uh, Brad?"

He pushed Tuck, "Well you called, and the Bradster delivered. What's up?"

Jenny paced and held up the makeshift walkie-talkie she owned, one of the four each of them owned. "It's Sheldon, I tried to invite him to hangout tomorrow with us, and he hasn't answered or anything."

"Have you gone to his place?" Tuck asked.

"Yes, every time I went there, he was out." she sighed.

Brad scratched his chin, "The last time I saw him was probably at graduation…" he brushed himself off and stood.

Jenny slapped her forehead, "Do you think he's still mad at me?"

Tuck crashed on her bed, with a sarcastic laugh, "Oh no, I mean come on, standing on the stage of the school auditorium in front of the entire community confessing his love for you, only to be rejected for eternity…yeah I doubt he's holding a grudge."

Brad and Jenny exchanged glances, Brad held up three fingers and counted down. Within three seconds Tuck busted out laughing.

Jenny slumped, "It's not like he's a bad guy or anything, he can be a real sweetheart, but I just don't find him appealing for dating material…oh who am I kidding? I'm just a robot, how can I put myself on a higher level than Sheldon?"

Brad put a hand on her shoulder, "Aw, don't be like that Jen, I'm sure you'll find dateable material- shut up Tuck- and I'm sure Sheldon will find someone else, that will like him back."

Tuck rolled onto his stomach, and rested his chin in his hands, looking up at Jenny thoughtfully, "While we're on the subject, Jenny, what are you looking for in a guy?"

Jenny blinked, "Uh, what?"

Brad sat with his brother, crossing his arms with a smirk, he joined in, "Yeah, Jen. What are you looking for?"

Jen crossed her arms, "Well, this is a bit on the spot…"

Tuck rolled his eyes, "Duh, it's an interrogation. Now answer the question!"

She looked past the boys, and in a dreamy state, her cheeks developing an embarrassed blush.

"Oh, well, someone who's cute," Tuck scoffed at that, and Brad shoved him, "and who's funny…someone who'll listen to my stories…won't be weirded out by my powers or that I'm a robot…someone who's sweet…"

By the time she finished, Tuck had jumped up and aimed the light from the desk lamp at Brad. "Ta-da!" he announced, "Here's your Casanova! We'll have to make do with the appearance…"

"Tuck!" Brad yelled, his voice cracking. He exchanged a flustered glance with Jenny.

He picked up his brother and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oh come on Brad! We already know Jenny likes you, I mean she gets jealous super easy with you! She already thinks your pathetic excuses for humor are funny, she finds you attractive, and you think she's the coolest girl in the universe! Clearly this is canon! BRAD.."

Brad reached for the door hurriedly, "I think we've over-stayed our welcome…uh, I'll- err, we'll see you tomorrow at the skate park Jen!"

As he was about to open the door it swung open and Nora Wakeman stood there.

"Ohh boys! Why do you always avoid me and the front door? Seriously, stop coming in through the windows."

The three of them exchanged a worried face, she ushered all of them out. "Now now, while you're here you my as well enjoy some dinner."

"Dinner?" Tuck asked excitedly, "I didn't even know you ate!"

Nora chuckled, and pinched his face, "I like you. I hope you all like Chinese food. It should be arriving in a few minutes."

They sat about and chewed on their food, the teens avoiding eye contact. The doctor noisily slurped her noodles, and Tuck tried to master his chop sticks. He gave up and used a fork, and cleared his throat, "Your sexual tension is so thick I could stab it with my chopsticks.."

Nora snorted at that, "That's some bite you got there, Tuck, now what's this about sexual tension?"

"Nothing!" they blurted simultaneously.

Tuck snickered, "Before you showed up I basically dragged their drama out in the open-"

"There is no drama!" Brad defended.

His brother held his hand up to Brad's face, standing on the chair, "Anyway Doc, they _totally _have the hots for one another and I was like, "Ta-da! Problem solved." But they were all like "Ahh! I can't date my best friend…can I?""

The doctor tapped her chin ponderously, "Come to think of it…I am not sure if I disabled XJ9's hormone capability…"

"Hormone…capability!" Jenny fumed, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No," her mother shook her head, "Your sole purpose was to be a kick ass android, as human as possible. Most are add on additions though…"

There was a pause and Jenny looked up with a squint, "So…you mean to tell me that I have the hormones of a teenager?"

"Well obviously, you're supposed to be a teenaged robot. Duh. Why make a robot when you can have a robot that has to deal with teenager problems? It amuses me to watch young people in angst."

Everyone sat and blinked at the doctor, who merely smiled. Tuck smirked, "Teach me your ways, oh wise one."

"Oh goody! I always wanted an apprentice!" Nora clapped her hands together, "If you follow me to my workshop I'll look up this mishap."

Nora's fingers clacked keys on the keyboard and the three peered over her shoulders. An image of Jenny popped up on screen, it zoomed in to where her cerebral cortex was located.

"All right, kiddies. This is where your brain functions and processes life logically. Now Jenny, when I hook you up, I want you to think about Brad."

Jenny plugged the cable in and stared at Brad and a hundred different memories swarmed her, and she smiled. The diagram on the screen flashed, as if it were shut down.

"And there you have it, folks." Tuck announced. "Proof that there is such a thing as teenage robot crushes."

* * *

><p>Sparks flew, illuminating the mask that shielded Sheldon's face. He patched up Silver Shell, and changed his target to once love interest, XJ9.<p>

The numerous amounts he had worked with her to "upgrade", he had been able to pinpoint major spots to destroy. His plan; damage the joints, salvage the brain.

Maybe, just maybe, he could reprogram her to love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello?<strong> Is anybody out there? Hi, it's me. That author you hate for never updating like anything ever. I promise to change, don't send me to the funny farm! Anyway, I got myself back into the fanfic mind, and um guess what, wrote a new one...I'll update everything else I swear!


	2. The Disastrous Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful work, known as My Life As A Teenage Robot, but I do own the plot...and what happens to these people.**

* * *

><p>Brad checked the time, sprayed his hair with about three cans worth of hair spray, all while devouring mints. He marched over next door with a false sense of bravado. He faltered and then knocked, Jenny opened the door a millisecond his knuckles made contact.<p>

"Hey, Brad!" she blushed at her enthusiasm.

He played it cool, "So, Jen, you ready for this date thing?" he made a finger gun.

She quickly linked arms with him, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Took ya long enough, sheesh." the peanut gallery of Tuck announced from the Wakeman garage.

The pair narrowed their eyes and strolled down to Mezmer's. A help wanted sign flashed in the window, catching Jenny's attention.

"Oh yeah, they're hiring waitresses here now Jen. You might want to look into it, I mean if you want money, I guess." Brad rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Jenny just smiled like normal, "Sure, we'd get to hangout at work too."

As they sat at the counter waiting for their orders, she quickly filled out her application. The manager must have been desperate, he hired her on the spot. He dragged them both to the back and gave her a quick orientation, Jenny thanked her lucky stars for her robotic brain.

The manager shoved them back to their seats, telling her to report to work tomorrow.

"Gee," she looked down, "I didn't think I'd get dragged into work."

Brad laughed and handed her the oil can she ordered, and he slurped away at his milkshake. "Hey, it's still a day off want to head to the mall quick?"

She nodded and they walked out with their beverages. They shared a laugh before being interrupted by a metal fist grabbing Jenny's pigtails. It quickly crushed her hair, and she let out a wail, and fell to her knees.

Brad held her, "Jen? Jen! Jenny? Are you alright?"

Jenny stared up at him but her systems were in disarray, "Br-brad…?"

"Yeah," Brad looked up, and to his surprise, "Silver Shell!"

The Silver Shell laughed darkly, "Yes, Bradley. Me."

"What are you doing, Sheldon? This is Jenny!" Brad yelled back.

"Feh," he waved a hand dismissively, "Jennifer, Brad? You think _you _have a chance?"

Brad gently laid her down, and she croaked another "Brad" softly. "You know what," he raised a fist, "I do. I mean we get along just fine. And this happened to be a date." Brad crossed his arms and closed his eyes smugly.

"Is that so?" The Shell lunged at Jenny, and grabbed her by the foot. He swung her above his head and slammed her on the ground, he spun her like a discus and threw her in the Mezmer's sign. Her impact cracked the building and rubble fell with her.

She staggered to her feet, "Sheldon, I…I can't fight you. I won't fight you, you're my friend!"

"Friend…FRIEND…FRIEND!" the Shell chuckled manically, "Friend as always."

Brad snuck up behind him with a chunk of rubble and threw it at the Shell's head. The Shell pulled out an array of weapons and swung his arm, tossing Brad toward Jenny. She caught him and darted toward their foe. As she flew above him, he grabbed her leg and pulled her pigtail, damaging her flight protocols. She swerved into the building, and collapsed in the rubble.

Jenny groaned rolling over, hearing Brad's cries of "Jen!" mingled with the upset of the citizens, and the maniacal laughter of the Silver Shell. From that point all she saw was Brad's silhouette standing above her shielding her, his yell of defiance, "I won't let you hurt her, Sheldon!" and a bright flash and explosions around her.

As she cried out, "Brad! No!" It was muffled, by the sounds of weaponry barraged against them. She blacked out.

* * *

><p>After Jenny was tossed into the rubble, Brad ran to her calling out, "Jen!"<p>

Silver Shell just continued to laugh, and the onlookers were sobbing and watching in disturbed disbelief. The Shell targeted Jenny helpless on the ground, Brad looked up and shouted, "I won't let you hurt her, Sheldon!"

The Shell laughed, "Young love, it makes us do crazy things."

He fired all his weapons at once, not expecting Carbunkle to actually do anything. His doubt in Brad's foolhardiness was his failure. Brad jumped up to meet most of the onslaught and everyone stared in disbelief. It was bright flashes where Brad stood, his screams lost in the fire. The Silver Shell stared at the two unmoving forms and quickly fled.

Someone cried out, "Call the Skyway Patrol!"

"Call a doctor!"

"Has anyone contacted the fire department?!"

This ruckus is what Jenny woke to as her ninety second reboot kicked in. She cleared away the rubble and was mortified when the largest piece was Brad…what was left of him.

She shuddered and her systems were going haywire. He was burned horribly, and observed that huge amounts of radiation had seeped into his body. His hair was gone, he was more of a charred skeletal structure of Brad than anything.

"BRAD!" she shrieked, everyone looked at them. The robotic heroine of the city was sobbing and crying out. Someone had called a doctor, not a medical physician, but someone better.

"XJ-9!" her mother called, she pushed through the crowd, "XJ-9!"

Tuck followed Nora, and was pulled back by the manager of Mezmer's, "Hey! That's my brother, mister!"

"Trust me kid, this is for your own good."

"Mom! Mom! Help him! Please!" she broke down, "Brad! BRAD!"

Nora knelt with her daughter, and covered Brad's body with her jacket, "Jenny.." she spoke softly, and Jenny looked at her, "If you take us back to the lab, I can do what I can. But if you don't stop this blubbering, I may be too late."

Jenny nodded, scooping up Brad in her arms, she extended her wings. Her mother latched on and Tuck scurried over and grabbed the other. Jenny took off and was surprised that her flight was not damaged severely by the Shell.

* * *

><p>Once home, she deposited Brad onto the chair designed for her upgrades and check ups.<p>

"Jenny, take Tuck home, I don't want him to see Brad like this."

"But, Doctor! I'm your apprentice!" Tuck whined.

Nora stared at him coolly, "I'll need you tomorrow, but today I need to and Jenny to tell your parents.."

Tuck tried to peer over at Brad, "Br-brad? Will he be okay?" his voice cracked.

Jenny pulled him along, to the Carbunkle residence. Tuck informed her that they were actually away on date night, so they blubbered in the kitchen together.

The next morning they got up and hurried over to the lab. Nora ushered Tuck over and to Jenny said, "You have to go to work."

"But Mom," she whined, "I need to stay, Brad needs me!"

Nora narrowed her eyes and spoke in a motherly tone, "Get to work! You need the distraction, and they'll need help tidying up. You could bring your sisters if you'd like."

Jenny shook her head and solemnly patched up her damage before flying off to Mezmer's. She replaced the sign and helped clear the rubble, the job was done in a matter of hours. The manager took her inside and gave her the design for her uniform, she quickly imitated it with her own flair.

She was sent home shortly after and ran into Misty.

"Hey," she greeted quietly.

Jenny barely looked up, "Oh, hi."

"I'm really sorry about your boyfriend." Misty avoided eye contact, "I have your back too you know."

"Thanks," was all Jenny muttered before flying off home.

"Yeah, you're welcome," was all Misty sighed.

Jenny ran to her sisters after her mother refused to let her in the lab. She sobbed her heart out as they tried to console her. XJ-7 wasn't the best of help, but someone changed the subject to work in the morning.

"Maybe what you need is a new hair style!"

"Really?" Jenny thought about it, "I don't know what to get."

Each sister presented a new look, and Jenny decided on XJ-5's cute retro bob. She quickly altered her hair, and received compliments and approvals. Jenny plugged them all in to be charged for the night before turning in herself.

Tomorrow and the rest would be tiring.

* * *

><p>Sheldon nearly tore his hair out he groaned as he replayed Brad's desperate heroic sacrifice. He was guilty of whatever happened to Brad. Well he should not have been macking on his girl!<p>

His friend's casualty added more stress to the situation, now Sheldon was delayed from his work. He didn't get a critical enough hit on Jenny to complete his project.

Practice make perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Much drama wow, very horror. Anyway, I think I'll wrap this up with one more chapter and call it quits, if this is liked enough I might make more.


	3. The Dark Horse

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful work, known as My Life As A Teenage Robot, but I do own the plot...and what happens to these people.**

* * *

><p>Jenny sluggishly moved about getting ready for work. It had been nearly a month since what Tuck dubbed her "date with destiny." The poor confused kid, he didn't seem as traumatized as he used to, in fact he seemed almost as perky as usual. Jenny figured it was because he actually got to see Brad and hangout with her mom.<p>

"Pfft, what does he know?" she muttered to herself, "He hasn't even graduated elementary school." She grumbled as she shifted her body into her work uniform, and her hair swirled about into her bob.

Another afternoon at Mezmer's, she felt like a shell of her old self, no pun intended. She would just go about taking people's orders, and return with their food, take a break, and repeat.

Ten o'clock was her clock-out time, and it was the time she was most sad. Three weeks ago she was leaving Mezmer's at that time. She had a job, and was on a cautious date.

BAM.

"Stupid Silver Shell. Stupid Silver Shell. Stupid Silver Shell." it was her mantra, she chanted it on break, muttered it when she served customers their orders, and when she flew around Tremorton hopelessly.

She flew to the skate park after she got off work. She hovered in the sky and watched, teens were doing stunts and showing off. She sighed and drifted through the starry skies.

Jenny slowly came in for a landing and walked into her home forlornly. She could hear Tuck and her mother in the lab, but continued to her room. By this point, she'd given up trying to see anything there. She knew the answer, "No XJ-9, I don't require your services here. How was work today?"

Her internal clock said 10:47. "It's a good a time as any to go to sleep." she powered off into her dream mode.

* * *

><p>They walked out of Mezmer's, arms linked and drinks in hand. They laughed and talked casually, and Silver Shell was no where in sight. Or on her sensors. They went to the mall, and tried on different outfits and made funny poses in the department store. Until the manager kicked them out.<p>

They got some fried snacks at a snack bar and hurried to the arcade. Brad tried his luck at the strength machine. He swung the hammer, and managed to ring the bell on his own…after a few tries.

Jenny tried a racing game, "Gosh Brad," she swerved the steering wheel, "I didn't realize how hard it is to do this.." he just laughed.

The mall was closing so they left, Brad was still enthusiastic though. "The night is still young, what else do you want to do?"

Jenny thought through her last rescue mission, "Hey, I know where there is an all night carnival!"

She held him in a hug and flew off to a different city, she landed in the crowded boardwalk. Both had huge grins of awe, as they immersed in the colors, scents, and sounds. Jenny grabbed his hand and pulled him into the fun house.

Brad posed in the mirror, which gave him the appearance of a muscular upper body. Jenny posed in the mirror, making her appear squat and fat. They moved to the exit and walked through the shifty tunnel. Once they were out, Brad raced over to a game booth.

"Step right up! And test your luck!" the man at the booth said.

Brad paid him and took the three balls, he chucked the first and missed, the second hit the three bottles in the middle. Brad handed his prize to Jenny. They linked arms to buy some ice cream, and boarded the ferris wheel.

"Hah, hey Jen?"

Jenny stared at her ice cream, "Yeah Brad?"

Brad smiled, "It's like when we first hung out," he gestured to her ice cream.

She smiled back at him, and threw the ice cream inside of her storage compartment. They laughed and walked over to another free event, they both got in the boat and Brad took the oars. Rowing them down through the tunnel of love.

She blushed, "Brad, I think we, uh.."

"Yeah," he answered, "I just figured it out too."

They sat together awkwardly as they heard the sounds of other couples making out in the dark. This made Brad pick up the pace until they were out in the lake.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and joined Jenny where she sat. "The moon sure looks extra bright today."

Jenny was about to respond when fireworks went off in their view and she murmured in delight. She grabbed Brad's hand and inched toward him. He reciprocated her movement. Slowly leaning in, he kissed her as the grand finale of the fireworks went off. Jenny kissed him back.

"Wow," he said, after they pulled away, he had a dazed look in his eyes, "That's the first time I actually kissed you…I mean you have kissed me…but like not on the lips or anything but on the cheek and…" he rambled until she held his face and pulled him in for another.

A perfect date with one Bradley Carbunkle.

* * *

><p>Tuck and Nora crept into Jenny's room while she was in her dream state.<p>

"Are you sure this is okay?" Tuck asked suspiciously.

Nora plugged a cord in and downloaded Jenny's dream data, "Of course not. This is for the greater good." she said in a sing song voice.

He watched her as she began to leave the room, "Huh?"

"She's been going through a tough time, but we know what's up so this will help with the final touch ups."

"How?" Tuck still didn't follow.

Nora pushed him out the door, "Haven't you ever heard? _A dream is a wish the heart makes._"

"You know," Tuck snorted, "that sounds like a girly quote from the internet from your era."

* * *

><p>A perfect date, that never happened.<p>

Jenny sat up and stared out the window. Heaving a sigh, she repeated her work routine. Outfit, hair, out the door.

At Mezmer's, just repeat her mantra, "Stupid Silver Shell. Stupid Silver Shell. Stupid Silver Shell."

Clock out, fly around searching. Searching…for what?

She decided against flying around after work, so she just walked out the door. Her hair shifted to her normal pigtails, and her work outfit was replaced with her normal one. Thoughts of last night's dream resurfaced, kissing Brad. She got to kiss Brad in that alternate universe, and he actually kissed her. None of that cheek stuff either!

Her face darkened, none of this ever came to be because of the stupid Silver Shell.

"Stupid Silver Shell…"

"Jennifer."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." she turned and clenched her fists.

"Now Jenny," he began.

"Don't you Jenny me!" she darted toward him with fists flying, she managed to put a dent in his back.

He grabbed her arms, and his superior strength had her outmatched. She squirmed, "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Jenny."

"Sorry?" she growled, "You killed Brad! You killed him! You're awful, let me go!"

He threw the thrashing girl into a building, "It's his fault!"

Jenny staggered to her feet, collecting her wits, "His fault?" she shouted incredulously, "He jumped in front of the weapons you fired!"

Shell defended himself, "He should not have gotten in the way, it was not his battle."

"He was defending me!" she fired a plasma cannon and the Shell deflected it before charging her.

He crushed her, tackling her to the ground.

* * *

><p>"We gotta give him a cool name." Tuck bounced about.<p>

Checking her watch, Nora sighed, and rebooted the 'him' in question. "XJ-9's shift ends in a few minutes, we better wrap this up. What do you have in mind?"

"Why not 'Dark Horse'?"

Nora blinked, not expecting that response, "Why?"

Tuck closed his eyes, raising a finger, "Well in the political sense, a dark horse is a candidate that is previously unknown and wins support unexpectedly. I think it's kind of fitting for our purpose don't you think?"

Nora blinked again, and typed the name in, "Dark Horse it is, at least for crime fighting."

"Well yeah," Tuck rolled his eyes, "when he isn't kicking butt, he'll just be regular old Brad."

* * *

><p>The Silver Shell stood up and backed away, worried he had crushed Jenny to the point of no return.<p>

She groaned, and he smirked. He closed his eyes and said, "Now if you'll just come quietly."

As he stepped forward he was met with resistance, opening his eyes he stared into the eyes of a shiny, black, metal helmet.

"Who the hell are you?" he eyed the character. He was a slimmer robot male, with sleek black metal and occasional orange glow from his body. His gauntlets had a streak of orange, his boots were tipped and topped with orange, more streaks of orange across his chest. Angling toward his abdomen were stripes of orange, he even had a belt of orange.

The most frightening and also coolest thing to look at was the helmet, the Shell admired the work for a bit. It resembled a Renaissance era knight helmet, full with a plume of metal, and the mask guard that would flip up. Though, this one didn't look like it could do that. There was more orange to be found, along the plume, the mask, but the eye area was just a fuzzy glow of orange.

"Dark Horse." he growled in a low, rumbly, synthesized voice.

Silver Shell stared down at his chest, Dark Horse was holding him back with one arm. "Unhand me."

Dark Horse merely pushed him back, "Leave XJ-9 alone."

The larger robot laughed, "Oh don't tell me you're one of Dr. Wakeman's toys too!"

He was grabbed mid laugh and slammed into the ground, "Hey, Silver Shell, haven't you heard? Thin is in."

Jenny groggily witnessed another robot, unfamiliar to her, throw the Silver Shell. He flew up caught him high above the buildings and threw him again, this time into the junkyard. Satisfied, the new robot approached, she raised a hand up in defense.

"Ugh…please.."

Misty jumped to her side, and grabbed an arm. The new robot continued to approach.

"Jenny? You okay?" she asked worriedly.

The black robot stood at Jenny's feet, "I need to take her."

Misty glowered, "Like hell, you are. We don't even know you!"

He scooped Jenny into his arms, "Dr. Wakeman ordered me to defend and retrieve XJ-9."

"You don't even know where she lives." Misty muttered.

"Yeah I do."

She crossed her arms, "Oh yeah? How?"

"Everyone does. She flies there like all the time. It's also kind of hard not to know where she lives when you live next door."

With that he took off flying from his boots, and Misty stared up in awe, "So that's what they've done to you…Brad."

* * *

><p>Jenny woke up to three voices bickering.<p>

Her mother was scolding, Tuck was defending, and Brad was apologizing?

"Brad?" she blinked and sat up.

The three looked at her, and rushed over. Tuck and Nora were the same, but the black robot from before stood before her. The knight helmet he adorned quickly shifted to Brad…with robotic facial features like her.

She stood and walked towards him, "It can't be…"

"Jen." he smiled like Brad did.

Jenny raised a hand to her mouth, not sure what to think, and slowly reached out to touch but retracted. He pulled her in reassuringly, his hand pulled her arm to touch. He was real.

"You're real..?" she murmured.

"Yeah Jen, I'm real. Your mom and Tuck had to-"

"Brad!" She smothered him in a hug, and she didn't even have to worry about crushing him since he was as durable as she was.

Nora separated them after a few minutes of their cuddling, "Ugh, I will not have any more XJ-1s under my roof, I ain't raising grandchildren."

* * *

><p>Shell sat in a heap, before he growled to himself. "I can't believe this. She has a partner now?"<p>

"It's Bradley Carbunkle." a soft voice said.

"Huh?" he turned, and Melody Locust appeared.

"Brad, they repaired him into a robot. At least that's what that female was saying after he took Jenny away."

"He called me fat." Shell pouted.

Melody smiled, "Well, I think you're kinda cute."

Shell blushed, "Uh, well thank you."

"If you're looking for a partner, I think I could help level the playing field."

The Silver Shell had a devious face, "Oh that would be perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here I am, once again. Lalala! This is a more beefy chapter I hope...I don't know what the thing is called on the helmet so oh well! I just finished this like ten minutes ago and it's like 4:15 in the morning, I updated for you **nisan** so you're welcome. And I must go to sleep...zzzzz


End file.
